Road construction is preferably done at night when traffic is low, and the affect on drivers and traffic is minimized. Other construction is performed during the night as well. However, at night, large lights or at least powerful lights are used to illuminate the work area so that the workers are able to see. These large lights are high wattage lights which run using a diesel powered generator. With the volatility of oil prices, diesel is, at times, very expensive, causing the cost of using the lights to increase substantially.